Nuit d'orage
by Tite Ham
Summary: La tempete fait rage a l'exterieur, mais aussi a l'interieur...Petite fic 2x1x2, cadeau d'anniversaire Bonne lecture


**Auteur : isa (****silencebleuvoila.fr**

**Base : Gundam Wing**

**Genre : Vie de tous les jours**

**Couple : faisons dans l'original (enfin pour moi) 1x2x1 (et puis je ne pouvais guère faire un autre couple pour ma Luna )**

_**Nuit d'orage**_

_A Luna pour sa présence tous les week-ends qui fait que je ne m'ennuie jamais, pour sa gentillesse et sa bonne humeur et surtout parce que je suis très heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée. Et finalement, cette fic est mon cadeau d'anniversaire, vu que je ne peux pas être présente près de toi en ce moment important ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira!_

Heero ferma les yeux et se renfonça encore plus dans son divan. La pluie battante avec parfois un fort grondement était le seul bruit qui emplissait l'appartement. Bien évidemment il n'avait pas peur d'un simple coup de tonnerre, non sa peur était tout autre, plus profonde, moins visible. Il soupira et plia ses jambes contre son torse les entourant ensuite de ses bras. Il posa son menton sur ses genoux et regarda d'un air absent les éclairs qui vrillaient la nuit par intermittence. La météo avait annoncé un fort typhon pour la soirée et elle ne s'était vraiment pas trompée, surtout si le plus gros était encore à venir. Il commença à compter les secondes entre deux coups de foudre et ses pensées se mirent à virevolter.

Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble dans la ville de la recherche au Japon. Une ville en cours de développement et complètement différente de toutes les autres cités de la grande île. Au début, Heero n'avait pas voulu s'installer dans ce pays mais son compagnon avait insisté disant que renouer avec ses racines était une bonne chose et que cela lui permettrait aussi de le comprendre mieux. Heero n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas grandi ici, cela se trouve il n'avait même pas une goutte de sang japonais dans les veines, puisque Yui n'était même pas son vrai nom. Mais il avait dit que vu son travail acharné et sa volonté, il devait au moins avoir un peu de cette caractéristique propre à ce peuple. Donc ils vivaient tous deux dans un petit appartement en plein cœur de la cité scientifique.

L'appartement était confortable. Une entrée typique japonaise où on laisse les chaussures donnant sur une cuisine équipée de tout le nécessaire allant du four ultra moderne, au frigidaire trois étages en passant par les plaques chauffantes et le cuiseur pour le riz et enfin une petite table pour deux pour passer des matins ensemble. Ensuite venait le salon pourvu d'une télévision reliée au câble, d'un canapé et d'un divan dans lequel il se trouvait, d'une table basse où ils prenaient habituellement leur repas et d'un coin bureau où trônait un ordinateur nouveau modèle qu'il lui avait acheté pour leur troisième anniversaire. La salle de bain tout comme la cuisine était pourvu des derniers modèles de bain douche et toilettes. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise de découvrir les toilettes futuristes avec rebord chauffant et nettoyage des parties intimes intégrés. Et la chambre, celle-ci était à la japonaise avec des tatamis au sol. Heero avait voulu acheter un lit mais son compagnon avait préféré tester les futons. Donc la pièce était complètement vide mis à part les couvertures et oreillers qui leur servaient de lit.

Heero releva la tête quand une bonne odeur s'éleva dans l'appartement. Reprenant ses esprits, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

"Tu devrais rentrer, la tempête est presque sur nous".

Un regard clair se posa sur lui et un sourire lui répondit:

"Vu ton état, je ne vais certainement pas te laisser avant qu'il ne rentre".

Heero rougit légèrement et fit un signe de la main.

"Ca va. Je ne suis plus un enfant!".

"Ah, vraiment?".

Le ton amusé le fit bougonner et il s'installa à la table. Son ami reprit ses préparatifs culinaires et Heero le fixa. Les longues mains travaillaient vites et avec connaissance. Il vit un morceau de boeuf disparaître dans une large marmite bouillante vite suivi par des légumes coupés en tranche. Il attrapa ensuite un 'don', large bol dans lequel on plaçait le riz et le remplit du féculent.

"Sais-tu quand il doit rentrer?".

"Il m'a dit avant huit heures".

"Il ne devrait pas tarder alors".

"C'est pour ça que tu devrais rentrer".

Il regarda son ami poser le bol et s'essuyer les mains sur un torchon. Ensuite il le vit se tourner vers lui un sourire aux lèvres. Il se tendit en le voyant s'approcher de lui doucement. Il se pencha vers lui et leurs yeux restèrent accrochés.

"Pourquoi veux-tu que je parte? Est-ce que je te gênerais? Tu as peur qu'il te fasse une scène s'il me trouve là ?".

Heero sentit son coeur battre plus rapidement de cette proximité. Même s'il savait que l'autre blaguait, le sentir dans son espace vital le mettait mal à l'aise. Encore plus quand les lèvres en face de lui s'approchaient dangereusement des siennes.

"De quoi as-tu peur?".

Heero recula la tête puis ferma les yeux en murmurant un léger 'non'. Ne sentant rien arriver, il ouvrit un oeil et se retrouva face à un regard vert plus qu'amusé et Trowa éclata de rire.

"Tu devrais voir ta tête".

Heero se renfrogna et se leva d'un bond.

"Trowa!".

"Je ne ferais rien qui puisse te mettre dans le pétrin, Heero. Et puis j'aime trop Quatre pour lui faire un coup pareil. Même si c'est très tentant".

Trowa lui fit un clin d'oeil et retourna à ses casseroles. Heero passa de la colère à la honte. Il n'avait rien fait pour repousser le grand châtain et il s'en voulait. Evidemment, il aimait son compagnon plus que tout et Trowa venait de le dire pour le sien. Mais il aurait tout de même souhaité goûter à ces lèvres juste une fois pour voir la différence. Il regarda le large dos de son ami et se leva pour s'approcher de lui.

"Désolé".

Trowa se tourna vers lui et leva un sourcil.

"Pourquoi?".

"Tu prends soin de moi comme toujours et je te mets dans l'embarras".

"Embarras? Heero, nous sommes amis depuis longtemps. Et je souhaite le rester".

Trowa le fixa un moment puis ajouta avec sérieux :

"As-tu des problèmes?".

Des problèmes? Il ne rentrait jamais avant tard le soir et le plus souvent fatigué. Le seul réel moment qu'ils passaient ensemble était le dimanche, le plus souvent devant la télévision ou chacun à leur occupation, et ceci depuis plusieurs mois. Son compagnon s'était complètement pris dans la société japonaise et suivait à lettre leur mode de vie, mettant le travail au premier plan. Heero travaillait à la maison par le biais de l'ordinateur et faisait donc les horaires qu'il voulait mais pas son compagnon qui travaillait dans une administration. Heero se rendit compte qu'il y avait un problème, oui et un de taille. Il ne voulait pas montrer sa détresse à Trowa alors il secoua vivement la tête avec le sourire.

"Mais non, pourquoi?".

Trowa ne dit rien mais continua à le regarder avec sévérité.

"Tout va bien Trowa je t'assure".

Il savait que Trowa était la personne idéale pour se confier mais il ne souhaitait pas l'embêter avec ses problèmes. Surtout que le jeune homme devait repartir dans peu de temps. Il était simplement venu leur rendre visite pour une semaine et certainement pas pour s'occuper de ses affaires de cœur.

"Très bien, si tu le dis. Mais n'hésite pas à m'en parler, je peux t'écouter, tu le sais bien".

"Oui, merci".

Trowa posa un doigt sur sa joue puis termina les préparatifs.

"Voila! Un Gyudon pour Monsieur!".

Il déposa le don devant Heero puis lui fit signe de manger. Le brun attrapa ses baguettes et goûta avec bonheur les tranches de boeuf parfaitement cuites qui se mariaient avec les oignons, piments et autres légumes que le châtain avait ajoutés. Trowa se servit aussi un bol et s'installa en face de lui.

"Alors?".

"Un vrai délice! Quatre a de la chance d'avoir un bon cuisinier!".

Trowa fit un sourire puis ils relevèrent tous deux la tête quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur un 'tadaimasu'. Les longs cheveux trempés et le manteau dans le même état, Duo pénétra dans la cuisine. Il les fixa un instant avec étonnement puis se pencha vers Heero pour l'embrasser rapidement avant de tendre la main à Trowa.

"Désolé de rentrer si tard, j'avais un dossier à terminer. Trowa, heureux de te revoir".

"Moi aussi, Duo".

Heero cacha une grimace puis dit :

"Tu devrais aller te changer avant d'attraper froid ! ".

"Okay, à tout de suite".

"Hn…".

Heero le regarda disparaître dans le couloir vers la salle de bain puis reposa ses yeux sur le visage impassible de Trowa. Celui-ci reprit une bouchée de riz puis demanda :

"C'est comme ça tout le temps ? ".

Evidemment, le châtain avait senti le malaise. Au début de leur relation, dès qu'ils se retrouvaient c'était différent. Ils s'embrassaient de long moment, se touchaient sans fin, se sentaient l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à mettre les personnes autour d'eux mal à l'aise. Mais au fur et à mesure, les baisers et les caresses avaient disparu, ne revenant que lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour c'est-à-dire de temps en temps. Non pas que Heero voulait à tout prix être touché et embrassé mais il appréciait ce simple contact avec son compagnon.

Heero baissa la tête puis acquiesça lentement.

"Vous avez parlé ? ".

"De quoi ? ".

Trowa posa sa cuillère et Heero sentit les émeraudes le fixer avec colère.

"Tu te fiches de moi ! Il t'a à peine parlé. Je me souviens que c'était un peu différent avant".

"Il est occupé".

"Ce n'est pas une bonne raison. Quatre est aussi très occupé mais il prend toujours un peu de temps pour moi. Heero, vous devez parler avant que cela ne devienne plus sérieux. Duo ne doit pas oublier qu'il y a autre chose de plus important que de terminer un dossier ! ".

"Hn…".

"A moins que cela te convienne ? Dans ce cas tu dois être ravi, mais ce qui s'est produit tout à l'heure me prouve le contraire. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de remettre les pendules à l'heure".

Trowa se leva puis attrapa sa veste qu'il avait posée sur une chaise et regarda vers Heero.

"Promis ? ".

"Hn…".

"Bien, j'y vais alors".

Trowa se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Il lui murmura :

"Duo t'aime plus que tout, rappelle le lui, simplement".

Trowa se recula puis sortit sur un signe d'au revoir, laissant Heero seul avec ses pensées. Le grand châtain avait certainement raison, il devait faire quelque chose afin de changer la situation vers laquelle leur couple avait évoluée. L'amour ne se perdait pas comme cela et même si la routine s'était installée, tout ne devait pas être perdu pour autant.

Il hésita puis se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il entrouvrit la porte et aperçut Duo sous le jet de la douche. Des volutes de fumées s'élevaient de son corps qui n'avait rien perdu de sa musculature, le châtain pratiquant le tennis deux fois par semaines avec son groupe de travail. Il regarda encore un instant ce corps si désiré puis décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. La dernière fois qu'il avait voulu s'approcher de Duo celui-ci avait prétexté être fatigué et Heero avait terminé sa nuit devant l'ordinateur, cela remontait à une semaine. Il enleva rapidement ses habits puis pénétra dans la cabine de douche. Duo lui tournait le dos. Il avait la tête relevée vers le jet. Heero tendit la main en tremblant légèrement. Il avait vraiment peur de se faire encore une fois rejeter, mais s'il ne faisait rien, rien ne pourrait changer. Il toucha l'épaule de Duo qui ne bougea pas. Ne voyant aucune réaction, Heero déglutit puis posa sa deuxième main sur l'autre épaule, le cœur battant. Ensuite il commença un léger massage qui fut récompensé par un soupir ravi. Il continua à masser les muscles du dos de son compagnon pendant une dizaine de minutes puis Duo se tourna et le fixa d'un regard empli de désir. Heero ne dit rien et attendit. Duo fit une grimace puis un pas pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui murmura alors :

"Pardon… ".

Heero ferma les yeux et apprécia cette étreinte tant désirée. Duo le serra encore plus fort et continua à chuchoter.

"Je suis désolé. Je me rends compte que je t'ai complètement ignoré ces derniers temps et que je me suis investi dans mon travail sans me soucier de toi. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Je veux que l'on revienne aux premiers jours de notre union. Je ne veux plus rentrer tard le soir et être si fatigué physiquement et mentalement que je sois obligé de te repousser ".

Duo se recula sans le lâcher.

"Quand je t'ai vu avec Trowa j'ai ressenti un sentiment si fort de jalousie que je me suis rendu compte quel idiot j'étais de te laisser seul. Je t'aime Heero et je te promets de faire des efforts".

A la dernière phrase, Heero se recula puis secoua la tête.

"Non".

Surpris, Duo le fixa avec étonnement.

"Comment ça, non ? ".

"Je sais très bien que tu feras des efforts durant un temps et ensuite tout redeviendra comme maintenant. Je sais que cette société est en train de nous séparer, comme elle sépare la majorité des couples. Comment veux-tu que continuer à construire quelque chose si on se parle une heure par jour. On ne fait que vivre dans la même maison, Duo. On ne vit plus ensemble",

Le châtain se mordit les lèvres et baissa la tête.

"Alors que préconises-tu?".

"Partons...".

Duo ouvrit de larges yeux surpris.

"Partir? Alors qu'on a eu autant de mal à s'installer?".

Heero le regarda puis sentit la colère le traverser. Il se détourna et attrapa une serviette. Il sécha les quelques parties de son corps qui avaient été touchées par le jet d'eau puis sortit de la salle de bain pour sa chambre. Là, il s'habilla rapidement puis retourna s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. Le repas de Trowa avait refroidi mais il se fit un devoir de le terminer, il avait une envie incroyable de pleurer. Il en avait assez de cette vie qui l'avait séparé de la personne qu'il aimait. Il n'avait plu envie de manger seul le soir, de dormir près de quelqu'un qui ne se souciait que des résultats de sa boite et qui ne faisait même plus attention aux dates importantes comme aujourd'hui. Une larme roula le long de sa joue et il frissonna en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se dégagea vivement puis posa ses baguettes.

"Assis toi. Nous devons parler".

Duo s'installa à la place de Trowa un peu plus tôt. Il avait remplacé son costard cravate par un survêtement de jogging. C'était ce qu'il mettait pour se sentir à l'aise. Heero admira la silhouette parfaite sous le vêtement ainsi que les longs cheveux mouillés qui seront certainement difficile à démêler si le châtain ne le faisait pas rapidement. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela, il y avait plus important à résoudre.

"Duo. J'en ai assez, cela ne peut plus continuer comme cela".

Duo continua de le regarder sans rien dire, attendant la suite de ses paroles.

"Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui?".

Les yeux en face de lui se froncèrent. Duo cherchait mais apparemment rien ne lui venait. Il le vit secouer la tête. Heero baissa la tête puis soupira.

"Duo, je crois qu'on devrait se séparer".

Le silence lui répondit.

"Tu dois te rendre compte qu'il y a un malaise entre nous. Même Trowa s'en est rendu compte".

La voix du châtain s'éleva enfin.

"Je vois. C'est pour lui que tu me quittes".

Heero faillit s'étouffer de surprise.

"Pardon?".

"Je sais très bien que vous avez été toujours très proche tous les deux. Je me demande même parfois si tu ne m'as pas choisi parce que lui était déjà pris...".

La gifle partit plus vite que ses pensées et il se leva vivement.

"Comment oses tu!".

Il ne put retenir cette fois ses larmes et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Comment avait-il pu dire une chose pareille? Il était proche de Trowa, oui, mais jamais plus qu'un ami, un confident. Cela avait toujours été Duo, rien que lui, toujours lui. Mais maintenant, il semblait que le Duo qu'il connaissait ait disparu, bel bien. Il se calma puis sortit une valise de l'armoire. Il commença alors à la remplir.

Un sourd coup de tonnerre le fit sursauter. Après une légère accalmie, le typhon revenait de plus belle. Il entendait la pluie battre les carreaux. Il semblerait que le temps à l'extérieur soit identique à la rage qu'il ressentait en lui. Il ne se tourna même pas quand la porte s'ouvrit. Duo le fixa un moment puis avisa le bagage à moitié rempli. D'une voix peu assurée, il demanda:

"Tu...pars?".

Heero continua à entreposer ses affaires dans le sac.

"Oui".

"Tu...es sérieux?".

"Oui, je vais rejoindre mon amant!".

Heero jeta ses derniers mots puis se tourna finalement vers Duo qui le fixait, la peur brillait au fond de ses améthystes. Voyant cette frayeur, il se calma puis ajouta d'une voix moins mordante:

"Si tu vivais seul ou avec un chat tu serais aussi heureux. Mais moi, je ne peux pas me contenter d'une simple présence. Pas quand je t'ai avec moi".

Duo fit un pas dans la pièce puis stoppa. Il baissa la tête puis dit d'une petite voix.

"Je m'excuse. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Ne me laisse pas seul".

"Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, tu as suivi les règles de ce pays et elles ont gagné. Je ne t'en veux pas, enfin si un peu mais je refuse de rester ici plus longtemps. Si...Si tu souhaites continuer quelque chose, si tu penses que je suis encore important à tes yeux, alors laisse tomber, Duo. Qu'est-ce que ce travail t'apporte? Le respect? La reconnaissance? Si c'est ce que tu cherches alors continue, mais sinon réfléchi, réfléchi à ces derniers mois. Réfléchi à quel jour nous sommes aujourd'hui. Duo".

Heero s'approcha du châtain mais ne le toucha pas.

"Je t'aime, je n'aime que toi mais je supporte plus mon rival. Je ne veux plus me battre contre lui".

Il sentit un frisson le parcourir quand les mains de Duo entourèrent ses épaules et qu'il le fit aller contre lui. Duo ne dit rien mais l'étreinte se faisait de plus en plus forte comme si le châtain ne le lâcherait plus jamais. Heero ferma les yeux. Au tout début c'était ainsi. Une volonté de se fondre l'un dans l'autre sans jamais se quitter. Duo relâcha finalement Heero puis le prit par la main. Il le conduisit vers le canapé où il le fit s'asseoir. Il fit de même en s'installant en face de lui sur le fauteuil. La pluie continuait à battre les carreaux, et le vent soufflait à n'en plus finir. Ils jetèrent tous deux un regard vers la fenêtre où des éclairs illuminaient la nuit par intermittence. Heero reposa ses cobalts sur Duo. Le châtain ne souriait pas et il pouvait le voir mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et tordre le bout de quelques mèches de cheveux dans tous les sens, signes distinctifs de son état d'énervement. Heero ne voulait pas amorcer la conversation, il lui avait tout dit, c'était maintenant à l'autre de prendre les décisions. Soit une rupture pleine et définitive, soit un retour à une vie de couple réelle. Duo finit par s'éclaircir la gorge puis commença :

"Tu veux que je quitte mon boulot?".

Heero acquiesça.

"Parce que j'y passe trop de temps?".

Même signe.

"Mais ce ne sera pas la même chose autre part?".

"Pas si on quitte ce pays...Pourquoi ne pas retourner dans l'espace?".

Duo baissa les yeux.

"Je...Je croyais que ça te ferais plaisir d'habiter ici".

"Pourquoi?".

Le châtain releva les yeux vers lui, un fugitif sourire traversa son visage.

"Mouais...Je me le demande bien...".

"Duo, je ne sais pas ce qui t'a mis en tête que j'étais Japonais. Heero Yui n'a jamais été mon vrai nom, et tu le sais bien. Je n'ai peut-être aucune goutte de sang Japonais en moi".

Il fit un petit sourire et ajouta:

"Par contre, je me demande bien si tu n'en a pas, toi".

Duo fit un rire léger puis se leva pour s'approcher de lui. Il s'accroupit devant lui et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. Les yeux dans les yeux, Duo murmura:

"Pardon. Je ne me rendais pas compte que tout cela te touchait tellement. Au travail, je suis devenu indispensable et tout le monde me demande conseil. Ils me respectent et suivent tout ce que je leur dis. Je me suis senti responsable et peut-être un peu supérieur. De fil en aiguille, le travail a augmenté et pour ne pas perdre cette considération, j'ai travaillé plus. Mais je me rend compte que je t'ai complètement effacé de mon agenda et que tu étais devenu la personne qui me faisait à manger et qui s'occupait de moi quand j'en avais besoin. Mais moi, je ne faisais rien pour toi et c'est la logique même que l'on ait cette conversation. Heero...Je ne veux pas te perdre. Moi aussi je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout, plus que mon travail, même si cela n'a pas semblé le cas depuis plusieurs mois. Je m'excuse".

"Alors partons...".

Duo posa sa tête dans son giron.

"Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux".

"Oui. Je le veux".

Heero passa une main dans la longue chevelure toujours emmêlée de Duo et se pencha pour serrer son compagnon. Ils ne pourraient certainement pas partir aussitôt, ils auraient beaucoup de papier à régler, et Duo devrait affronter son chef, mais si leur but redevenait le même alors il pouvait espérer que leur couple tiendrait la ligne. Ils s'aimaient, cela avait toujours été depuis le premier jour, il restait maintenant à retrouver complètement cet amour et ils le pourraient, il en était certain.

Tout d'un coup, Duo se releva. Heero le fixa avec surprise et le regarda courir vers son attaché-case. Il en sortit des papiers qu'il s'empressa de lui amener. Heero fit un froncement de sourcils et Duo chuchota :

"J'avais oublié…Je suis désolé. J'ai ça depuis un moment avec moi mais je n'avais pas eu le courage de t'en parler et ensuite je me suis laissé porter par mon travail".

Heero fixa les feuilles puis en prit une. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement en lisant le contenu de la brochure. Il leva les yeux vivement vers Duo.

"Tu es sérieux ? ".

Le châtain acquiesça.

"Si on doit recommencer notre vie ailleurs, pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ? Je t'aime Heero, j'ai juste dévié du chemin"

"Mais…".

"Je…Je voulais t'en parler aujourd'hui, enfin le jour de ton anniversaire et voilà…".

"Tu t'en souviens maintenant ? ".

Duo rosit légèrement puis hocha de la tête.

"Pardon".

"Arrête de t'excuser à toutes tes phrases ! Je…".

Il se leva et se serra contre Duo. Il posa la tête sur son épaule quand le châtain l'enlaça plus intimement.

"Je t'aime".

"Moi aussi".

Heero soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Parfois le simple fait de mettre les choses au clair pouvait vous faciliter la vie, le tout étant d'avoir le courage d'y parvenir. Duo l'aimait et il l'aimait aussi. Il posa les yeux sur le bout de papier qui allait certainement changer leur vie puis sourit en se serrant davantage contre le châtain. Oui, un nouveau départ voilà ce qu'il leur fallait et un nouveau membre dans leur couple était sans aucun doute l'une des plus belles solutions qui soit. Duo se recula puis le fixa l'air embarrassé :

"Euh, pour ce que je t'ai dis à propos de Trowa…".

Heero sourit.

"Je vais faire celui qui n'a pas entendu. Mais je ne savais pas que tu étais jaloux…".

Duo fit un signe négatif de la main, tout en rougissant.

"Non, non c'est pas ça".

Heero se mit à rire puis se rapprochant de Duo lui murmura avant de l'embrasser avec passion :

"Alors je pourrais lui demander d'être son parrain ? ".

FIN


End file.
